


The Lost Prince

by galaxiaaa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassins & Hitmen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiaaa/pseuds/galaxiaaa
Summary: Yuta Nakamoto the prince of Japan disappeared one day along with the entire family.Or did he?





	The Lost Prince

**Author's Note:**

> some things to note:  
-the trip between korea and china takes about the same time it does without stopovers in the real world but everything else is basically not modern  
-sicheng really likes ice cream 
> 
> this story is really fast paced so if it doesn't make sense don't be afraid to ask in the comments!!

“Your highness, the messenger is here from Prince Taeyong.” A servant informs. 

“Send him in.” The prince commands. 

The messenger that comes in is not the one that the prince usually sees. “Prince Winwin, I bring you news from the Seoul Kingdom.” 

“And who are you?” The prince asks. 

“My name is Kim Jungwoo, one of the other messengers that usually visits the noblemen. Taeil was not able to make it so Prince Taeyong told me to come here in his place.” Jungwoo says. 

“What does Taeyong want to tell me?” The prince asks the messenger. 

“Several people from America have arrived at the Prince’s castle asking about the line...” Jungwoo’s voice becomes quiet. “Nakamoto.” 

The prince hesitates for a moment. “What has Taeyong decided to do?” 

“He’s decided to wait for your say, but for now he’s letting them stay the night. Taeyong has got Lucas watching them, and hopefully stubbly interrogating them.” Jungwoo answers. 

“Lucas will probably befriend them instead…” The prince says under his breath. “Tell Taeyong to be wary of their presence, and send them over to me in a week.” 

Jungwoo writes down what the prince says. “Is that all?” 

“If Lucas wishes to come here with them in a week, let him. It shouldn't be against the rules as he is on Korean business here.” 

The prince lets Jungwoo leave with the message for Taeyong wondering why Americans would want to know where the line of Nakamoto is. 

☆

_ I was scared. _

_ They killed all of my family while they took me away. It was so far away from my home to America. _

_ Oh Sicheng, you would have loved it there! There were so many different things to do! Learning English was pretty hard but it was worth it because I met all these people that wondered where the Japanese monarchy went. _

_ Japan isn't the same you know? It was as if when I left, American culture took over. They still have some pretty decent shows if you look hard enough though. We went there before visiting Taeyong and I wasn’t allowed to go anywhere except a store where my friends wanted some food from. _

_ I’m still pretty scared you know? _

_ My friends are from the same families that captured me, and I’m waiting for them one day to backstab me and finish the Nakamoto line for good. _

_ They’re calling me now to see Taeyong. I hope this goes well. _

☆

Jungwoo came back telling Taeyong to observe the Americans. Fortunately they knew how to speak Korean so it was pretty easy for him. 

“Woah…” The tallest stands in awe taking in the dining hall that they were lead into. 

“Welcome. Why don't you take a seat?” Taeyong says, directing the new arrivals with his hand towards some chairs across from him. 

The Americans head to the seats appointed to them. “Thank you for your hospitality Prince Taeyong,” The youngest says. “I am Mark Lee, and with me are Johnny Seo, Jaehyun Jung, and Yuta Na.” 

“Is that your full family name?” Taeyong asks. 

“I was found without parents.” Yuta looks at his old friend from behind a mask. “So I am not sure what my true heritage is.” 

Taeyong nods. “I was told that you four were searching for the line Nakamoto, am I correct?” 

“Yes your highness, we are on a research trip to learn more about the princes in Asia.” Johnny explains. “Along with you, we want to visit China to see Prince Winwin, and we have already gone to Japan to see if there was any trace of the missing lineage.” 

“Prince Taeyong, is there anything you might know about it?” Jaehyun asks.

“I’ve only heard of rumours as I was pretty young then.” Taeyong says simply. “Would any of you like anything before heading to sleep?” 

Taeyong quickly explains that he’ll have Lucas guide them around, and they have the week to leave for China. “We’ll stay a couple of days longer, then we’ll notify you when we will leave.” Jaehyun answers before saying good night and leaving Taeyong to explain to Lucas the plan. 

“Lucas, Sicheng and I need you to watch over the foreigners and then bring them to him.” Taeyong tells the Chinese guard. 

“Yes sir.” Lucas salutes and walks away. 

Taeyong prepares for a trip to China to tell the other prince about his findings. 

The next day, the four from America were greeted by a tall and loud man claiming that he was their guide for their stay. “Prince Taeyong is out for today, so if you need anything from him I’ll be happy to tell him when he gets back.” 

“Thanks Lucas.” Mark says, “We were thinking about going around the castle to learn more about it.” 

“I have the perfect person to help us!” Lucas yells and runs quickly to the library of the castle. “Psst! Doyoung! Come and help me give a tour of the castle.” 

“Lucas! I’ve told you so many times that I have work to do! And with Taeyong out on such short notice, all his duties were put on me, along with making sure Taeil is okay!” Doyoung scolds the younger. 

“They're the foreigners though! You can make Haechan look over him for you! And I don't know nearly as much of the castle as you do!” Lucas tries. 

“Foreigners you say… I’ll go and see who they are then, for research purposes, obviously. I will not be touring them of the castle.” Doyoung states and follows Lucas to the awaiting group. He does end up giving a tour of the castle anyways despite his earlier statement. 

On the other side of the country, Taeyong crosses the border to get to China where the Chinese prince lives. Taeyong finds Renjun when he enters and the younger leads the way to Winwin’s castle. 

“Sicheng, Taeyong has arrived.” Renjun leaves both princes in the throne room. 

“Hello Taeyong.” Sicheng shakes the other prince's hand. 

“Hey Sicheng.” Taeyong replies. “I've got something I need to tell you, and you might want to sit down for it.” Sicheng sits down awaiting the older’s message. 

“Yuta is _ alive _.” Taeyong says quietly. “And is with the Americans.” 

Sicheng’s mind whirls. Yuta Nakamoto who was his best friend, who vanished off the face of the earth when they were kids. 

“How?” Sicheng’s voice wavers. “We searched the whole Japanese castle the day after it happened, there was no trace of him! Taeyong you must be lying to me!” Tears start to gather in Sicheng’s eyes. 

“I know how much this means to you, and Yuta is in my castle right now. I would invite you over, but if your reaction is so strong you might scare him.” Taeyong says softly pulling the younger in for a hug. “Remember they are coming within the week you must control your emotions.” 

“Says the one who can't control his emotions for the exiled prince.” Sicheng jokes. “He’s here today if you want to see him.” 

Taeyong’s eyes light up. “Ten’s here?” 

“Yes! He should be in the dining hall with Hendery.” Sicheng walks the other prince towards the dining hall to be greeted with two giggling royals.

“Ten!!” Taeyong drags out his name and hugs him from behind. 

“Yongie!!” Ten turns around and smiles to the other prince. 

Sicheng leaves them to do whatever princes do and takes Hendery out of the room. “Kunhang, we need to find Kun.” Sicheng says. 

“Why would we need to find Kun?” Kunhang questions. 

“He knows what happened to Yuta.” Sicheng takes a deep breath and continues. “He said to go and find him when I was ready to know the truth about Yuta.” 

“I’ll see what I can do, he might be with Chenle who was going to visit Jisung in Korea.” Kunhang says.

“Thanks Kunhang, even if it's just for show you're still the best brother I could have.” Sicheng hugs Kunhang and walks back to the throne room immersed in his thoughts. 

☆

_ Taeyong’s castle is still the same as it was ten years ago. I bet he went to go and tell you I was here, the look in his eyes like he knew it was me was very clear. _

_ You still remember me right? Our childish adventures in our own little world. _

_ How is being a proper prince anyways? If I was still in Japan I would have been a prince and happily wedded to you by now. _

_ Not that the Americans are all bad, it's just that I would much rather be with you, my love Sicheng. _

“Yuta you alright?” Johnny asks the younger.

“Oh yeah! Just got really into my thoughts.” Yuta replies. 

“Well, Jaehyun and I are heading out to explore and Mark is with Lucas doing who knows what. Remember to stay in here.” Johnny informs. 

Yuta nods in affirmation. Johnny leaves the room and Yuta is back to his thoughts once again. A knock on the door takes him out of them. “Prince Taeyong is back.” A voice says. “I've told him about your request Yuta.” 

Yuta quickly gets up and opens the door to see a familiar face. “Taeil…” 

“Hey, I missed you.” Taeil smiles. “Taeyong should be coming any moment.” 

The prince comes to the door greeting Yuta before guiding him to a spare room. Taeil closes the door behind them. 

“Yuta? Is it true that it's really you?” Taeyong asks. 

“Yes Taeyong, I am the lost prince of Japan, the last of the Nakamoto line, Yuta Nakamoto.” Yuta takes off his mask and smiles. 

“What happened to your family?” Taeil wonders sitting down which leads the others to join him. 

“My family was killed while I was spared. I am not sure why they didn't just outright kill me as well, but I have stayed alive in America with the three I came with.” Yuta explains. 

“Who killed them?” Taeyong asks slowly. 

“It's okay Taeyong. I miss my family a lot, almost as much as I missed you and Sicheng.” Yuta says. “The guys I came with? Well their parents were sent out to kill me.” 

Taeyong and Taeil stare in shock. “Does this mean they are a danger to the Prince?” Taeil asks. 

“I’m not sure. I’ve lived with them for half of my life and they have never tried to kill me. Although this whole trip to research the princes of Asia could just be a ploy to get rid of me for good.” Yuta says sadly. “And they’re good people really! It's just that I can't help but to worry when it comes to this.” 

They talk for a long time until a rapid knocking interrupts their conversation when Doyoung walks in slightly panting. “Yuta. Johnny and Jaehyun are back.” 

Yuta’s eyes widen he quickly covers his face again. 

“It's okay guys I’ve got a plan.” Taeyong says confidently. He hears the footsteps of two men outside the room and walks up to Doyoung outside of the room. 

“Could you put the documents on the table please?” Doyoung follows along putting the copies of conspiracy articles down on the desk then walking out. 

“Yuta come out you probably don't want to watch me do paperwork for any longer.” Taeyong leads Yuta out and drops him off at his room where Johnny and Jaehyun look slightly aggravated. 

“Where did you go Yuta?” Johnny asked, his voice slightly louder than normal. 

“Yuta joined me for some tea.” Taeyong butts in. “He was by himself and so was I so I decided to invite him to tea.” 

Johnny and Jaehyun’s faces loosen. “Ok then, no problems there I guess.” Jaehyun says and bids Taeyong goodbye. The door closes to the room and Taeyong gets back with his day. 

“Ok Taeil, it's time to do some digging in these conspiracy theories about Yuta.” Taeyong says to his messenger. 

“Remember Yuta, you shouldn't leave the room while we stay here.” Johnny reminds Yuta. 

“I know Johnny, but I thought I would be like exiled or cursed if I didn't accept his offer.” Yuta laughs. 

“True, maybe we should just ask him not to ask you to have tea…” 

“That might put us on his bad side though…” 

Johnny and Jaehyun go back and forth until Mark comes in the room his hands full with snacks. “I thought Yuta might get hungry.” 

“Well today he certainly wasn't, he got invited to have tea with the prince.” Jaehyun said. 

“Woah! How was it?” Mark asks. 

“That's not the point Mark! Yuta is supposed to stay inside remember?” Johnny says sternly. 

“I’d say let him go, because we wouldn't want to get on the prince’s bad side.” Mark finishes the argument and goes and takes a bag of chips. 

☆

“Sicheng if you keep staring like that you’ll forget how to blink.” Ten joins Sicheng on the ground cloud gazing. 

“Then I guess I wouldn’t miss everything then.” Sicheng says. “It’s just, Yuta was alive the entire time?” 

“I know how you feel, I’ve watched you guys since we were little and you guys just had a connection.” Ten sighs. “Well at least he’s alive, right?” 

Sicheng leaves it at that and continues to stare at the clouds passing by. 

_ Yuta what happened? _

“That one looks like an octopus!” Ten points up to a cloud which indeed does look like an octopus. 

“You know what else looks like an octopus?” Sicheng sits up. “These hands!” He starts tickling Ten. 

“S-Sicheng stop!” Ten yells as he tries to roll out of Sicheng’s grasp. 

They roll around and tackle each other forgetting their princely duties just for a moment until someone interrupts them. “Shouldn't you two be going over your plans for when the Americans come?” 

“Kun!” Sicheng jumps up and almost topples over the elder with his hug. 

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Kun asks seriously. 

“I am. Now please tell me.” Sicheng says back on the ground with Ten. 

“Okay then. Ten years ago, the entire Nakamoto line went missing, presumed dead. It was later found out that they were targeted by some American hitmen. With this new development we can see they spared Yuta.” Kun explains. “With the entire Japanese royal family out, America decided to start ruling Japan their own way and started slowly integrating their culture in. That is why your father decided to stop all trade with them, not wanting to increase America’s power.” 

“That's messed up.” Ten exclaims. “Why would they want to wipe the whole like off the map like that, only to keep one person alive?!” 

Sicheng’s mind whirls with the new information about Yuta’s disappearance. Kun leaves the two princes to get back to whatever Kuns do. 

“Did Taeyong tell you anything else?” Sicheng asks Ten. 

“He said he would come a few days after the Americans arrived.” Ten replies. “I sent a letter asking for more information but it probably hasn't reached him yet.” 

“Taeyong better bring the ice cream this time.” Sicheng finishes. 

After a few more minutes of cloud gazing, Sicheng is called back for his princely duties. He’s going through some of his mail when Hendery comes in holding a letter with a very familiar insignia. 

“Sicheng! Do you know what this is?” Hendery holds out the envelope happily. 

“Is… Is this a letter from him?” Sicheng wonders. 

“It definitely is!” Hendery smiles. 

Sicheng takes the envelope and opens it with care dumping out its contents which is a folded piece of paper. Sicheng unfolds the piece of paper and is met with two sentences. 

_ Hey Sicheng, it's me Nakamoto Yuta! I’m coming over soon so be ready! :) _

Sicheng smiles at the familiar writing. “Guess he couldn't send a lot.” Sicheng smiles, happy that his childhood friend was alive. 

“Oh! Taeyong also sent your favourite ice cream.” Hendery says. “The note attached to it said ‘Here’s the ice cream that I forgot to bring sorry!!’” 

“I will accept his apology for he has brought me ice cream.” Sicheng says and bids Hendery goodbye as he gets back to looking through mail. 

☆

“We have three more days until we go and see the Chinese prince.” Jaehyun says to Johnny as they walk down one of the many long hallways in Taeyong’s castle. 

“Three days until we commence the plan.” Johnny replies. 

They keep walking until they hear a loud dolphin laugh. They turn towards the noise and find two boys around fifteen running after each other. 

“Lele! Give that back! I need to give that to Nana!” One of them yells to the other reaching over the one called Lele’s head to grab the envelope then running away. 

“Wait up Jisung!” Lele yells as he runs after him. 

Johnny and Jaehyun watch as they both run away. 

Jisung is running towards Jaemin’s room with Chenle on his heels. 

“Jisung! What is it that we need to give to Jaemin so urgently?” Chenle finally catches up. 

“I think the letter is about Jeno.” Jisung says seriously and enters Jaemin’s bedroom where the owner is lying on his bed reading a fairy tale book. “Nana! I think it's a letter about Jeno!” 

Jaemin quickly snaps the book shut and sits up to face Jisung. “No lies?” 

“Well I’m pretty sure that it's a letter from Jeno, as your usual letters from doctors usually have a giant doctor sign on it.” Jisung says and starts opening the envelope for Jaemin. Jisung hands the letter over to Jaemin. 

“It!” Jaemin’s expression sours. “It's not from Jeno himself, but the general he's working with.” 

“_To Na Jeno’s family, here is an update on his status. _ ” Jaemin reads quickly. "_He is the top of his class in guard training. He is to be back and working in two months finishing his guard training.” _

“I can't wait two more months!” Jaemin whines. “I don't think Taeyong or Donghyuck can either!” 

“Wait!” Chenle says. “There's a piece of paper still in the envelope!” He takes the paper and gives it to Jaemin. 

“Oh my gosh, it's from Jeno.” Jaemin sits there reading very carefully.

“He’s coming back tomorrow.” Jaemin falls back in shock. “He’s exceeded the expectations of all the leaders there and made the general write a letter back to surprise me.” 

“Jisung! This is why you check the entire envelope!” Chenle scolds. 

“It's not my fault! People usually have big papers and not tiny folded up ones!” Jisung argues. 

The commotion seems to bleed into the halls where Taeyong seems to be walking so he walks into the bedroom. 

“Taeyong! Jeno is coming back tomorrow!” Jaemin smiles. 

“Awe come on! We thought you wouldn't look that much into the message!” Taeyong laughs in defeat. 

“Thanks Chenle!!” Jaemin smiles and pulls the younger in for a hug. 

They celebrate for a bit then leave Jaemin’s room with two pairs of eyes watching the leave of three boys. 

“What do you think that was about?” Jaehyun asks Johnny. 

“A celebration of some sort probably, due to all the cheers.” Johnny responds starting to walk back to their room.

When they get back they find that Yuta wasn’t in the room, but Mark was there. “The prince picked up Yuta.” He explained. “But what do we do next?” 

“We wait. Tomorrow there's supposed to be some sort of celebration, and we might see the Chinese prince sooner than we thought.” Johnny says. 

Yuta was walking around the castle with Taeyong's thinking about asking Taeyong about Sicheng. 

“Jeno is coming back from his guard training tomorrow.” Taeyong says walking them to the same spare room as before. 

“Jeno like your brother?” Yuta asks. “Aren't royals not allowed to join that type of training?” 

“He snuck himself in, under all of our noses but Jaemin’s.” Taeyong explains. “Jeno took Jaemin’s name, as the latter hurt his back pretty badly rendering him unable to participate in the guard training. He’s still Jeno’s honorary guard though and best friend, so he missed him during his recovery period.” 

“When he comes back we’ll have a small party, with the house members, Chenle, Renjun, and Hendery.” 

“No Sicheng?” Yuta asks quietly. 

“He said he was too busy for it but he gives his congrats to Jeno.” Taeyong says. “But you can ask Hendery about him, he and Renjun are coming.” 

They talk for awhile until before dinner when Taeyong returns Yuta to Jaehyun, Johnny, and Mark and announces that dinner will be soon. 

The day passes and then the day when Jeno comes back from his guard training arrives the next day. Jeno and a group of other young boys coming back from guard training enter the castle and Prince Taeyong greets them. 

“New guards, congratulations on your completion of your training. I hope you become great guards one day. Now head on home and greet your families after long.” Taeyong sends the boys away with a letter from the Head Guard. 

All that's left is Jeno standing alone under the gaze of his oldest brother. 

“Lee Jeno.” Taeyong’s demeanor changes from his friendly prince to angry brother. Jeno almost flinches under his gaze. 

“Jeno!!” Jaemin’s voice screams from behind Taeyong. Taeyong moves away for Jeno to see Jaemin being piggy-backed by Jisung with Haechan trailing behind them. 

Jaemin jumps off suddenly, stumbled but manages to run into Jeno’s arms. “I missed you so much! Never do that again.” 

Jeno laughs and lifts Jaemin off his feet to rest his legs. “Well I definitely won't be going off for a year for guard training again.” 

Jeno greets the rest of the people that came to get him and is lead into the dinning hall with a small poster saying: JENO IS HOME!! 

“Jeno’s back!!” Jaemin cheers from Jeno’s back. The former is dropped into a chair and they start the little party.

Mark was walking around outside of the dining hall wondering why it was closed off when he looked inside and saw three different faces. Two of them seemed to be talking in a different language with Lucas, and the other one was laughing with Haechan and Jaemin. 

Mark hears voices in the hall and he darts into a dark corner. He finds that Jungwoo and an unfamiliar person were walking slowly towards the dining hall. 

“Taeil, are you sure this is a good idea? Doyoung said that you should stay in bed.” Jungwoo said. 

“I’m… sure.” Taeil said slowly. “We’ve figured out what this sickness is, now all I need to do is beat it. Nothing a little poison will do will defeat Moon Taeil!” 

The pair walk into the dining hall which gets a few shocked gasps. “Taeil! You should be resting!” Doyoung’s voice says sternly. 

Mark walks back to his room where he finds Yuta building a card tower with Johnny and Jaehyun watching. 

Mark walks up to Johnny and Jaehyun and whispers. “Guys, I thought you said you killed Moon Taeil.” 

Their eyes widen in shock. “He shouldn't be alive! We put the poison in the food he ate at the meeting back in America!” Jaehyun whispers back. 

“Well he's out there alive and knows he’s been poisoned.” Mark replies. 

Yuta wonders if the three people in front of him think he’s deaf, because he can very clearly hear the whispered conversation Johnny, Jaehyun, and Mark are having. He concentrated on his card tower while listening too the attempted murder on Taeil. 

“How did he survive then?” Mark asks the elder two. 

“I don't know! Maybe it was the reason why we needed to kill him.” Jaehyun guesses.

“The Moon family, has odd abilities that are strongest when moonlight is directly above them.” Johnny says. 

“It just had to be that he had healing powers huh.” Mark says. “Hey Yuta how’s the card castle coming?” 

Yuta gets startled and he shakes the table making the cards fall. “Bad.” 

Taeyong continues taking Yuta for the day after the small celebration is over. When he knocks on the door, he finds it odd that all four boys are there. 

“Can I take Yuta now?” Taeyong asks Mark who opened the door. They let Yuta out and Taeyong leads them back to the room where Taeil sits. 

“Hey Yuta.” Taeil waves his hand in greeting. 

“Taeil were you poisoned in anyway recently?” Yuta asks. 

“I’m pretty sure yes. Why do you ask?” Taeil replies. 

“Have you tried just standing outside under a full moon?” 

Taeil makes a shocked expression at Yuta’s question. “No I haven't, why?” 

“It might help you release some inner thing or something…” Yuta mumbles. “You know what nevermind. It was not my place to ask.” 

“How do you know about the Moon family’s odd abilities?” Taeyong asks Yuta.

“The Americans aren't really that quiet.” Yuta says simply pouring himself a cup of tea. 

The three talk a bit until dinner, where all three princes sit along with the foreigners. There isn't much talk, but a lot of observation. 

Later in Jaemin’s room, Jeno tells the younger about the dinner. “Their eyes, are like those of a predator. If they haven't done anything, they will do something when they leave.” 

“Talk about it with Taeyong tomorrow, because they're leaving tomorrow right? I heard he got a letter from Ten this morning but was to busy all day to look at it.” Jaemin says lying his head on Jeno’s chest listening to his heartbeat. 

In Taeyong’s room Taeil is jumping about excited that he wasn’t sick anymore. 

“Taeil, the letter is ready.” Taeyong says getting up from his desk. “You know how to get to Ten, so just give him the letter quickly and come back. We do not want them to know what we know.” 

Taeil nods and takes the letter. He leaves the castle at around midnight and starts the quick journey to China where Ten was. 

He makes it to the castle a few hours later finding Yangyang and Xiaojun at the gates. 

“Yangyang, I need to see Ten.” Taeil raps the guard on his shoulder. 

“Who’s Ten? I don't know anybody named Ten?” Yangyang says aloud but let's Taeil in. 

Taeil walks around the castle, goes up a hidden ladder, then opens the window to find Ten sitting on an armchair drifting in and out of sleep with a book in his lap. 

“Psst! Ten letter from Taeyong.” Taeil says climbing into the room. 

Ten wakes up and puts the book down. “Hey Taeil, long time no see.” He gets up and hugs he elder. 

“Hey Ten. I was sick for a while. Also I have mail.” Taeil gives the letter to Ten.

Ten reads it over with a smile on his face until his face turns sour. “Taeil? I think you might want to listen to this. _ I asked Doyoung to do a background check on the Americans and it seems that they are related to the death of the Nakamoto line. I think since Yuta is here they’re going to kill him in front of Sicheng. Please be careful.” _

“I didn't think that they were a part of the massacre.” Taeil says. “They seemed like good people, although they were snooping around a lot according to Jungwoo.” 

“I’ll go and tell Sicheng about this. Are you staying?” Ten asks. 

“No. Taeyong told me to go back so it didn't look suspicious, so I’ll be leaving now.” Taeil says. The two hug goodbye and go their separate ways. 

Ten opens the door to his room and steps outside walking down the hall to where Sicheng is up doing what he was previously doing but more concentrated. When he opens the door Sicheng is up and ready for the news. 

“Taeil came with the letter.” Ten says.

“Taeil’s better now? That's good.” Sicheng says and leads them to the foot of his bed. 

Ten hands Sicheng his letter knowing that his friend wouldn't judge him for Taeyong’s lovely way of expressing his attraction. 

“They're coming to kill him?” Sicheng asks. 

“You’re oddly calm for the love of your life going to be executed in front of your eyes.” Ten says taking the letter back. 

“Can I see the envelope?” Sicheng asks. Ten gives him the empty envelope. Sicheng inspects it and finds a small piece of paper with a plan that Taeyong and Yuta created. 

“Ten. Have Kun on standby for when this happens. I’m going to sleep.” Sicheng hands the instructions to Ten and falls back on his bed. Ten leaves the room to find Kun. 

“Kun get ready for what the letter contains. I’m going back to bed.” Ten slides the letter under the door after knocking and leaves. 

In the morning, breakfast is served like normal until Renjun runs up to Sicheng talking about Lucas and some confused tourists. 

“Renjun. It's okay. You remember why they're here right?” Sicheng asks the younger boy. 

Renjun nods in reply asking if he should let them in. 

“Send them to the throne room. I will be there.” Sicheng says and makes his way to the throne room with Kun. 

Sicheng takes a seat while Kun hides in the shadows behind him. 

“Your highness, there are guests for you. Shall I send them in?” Renjun asks. 

Sicheng nods in reply. The doors open and in comes a man taller than Lucas, and three others. 

“Prince Winwin, this is Johnny Seo, Jaehyun Jung, Yuta Na, and Mark Lee.” Lucas introduces. “Prince Taeyong has allowed me to travel to China for three days, then I must go back to Korea.” 

The prince nods. “State your business here.” 

“We are American researchers that are here to research the Asian princes.” Lucas translates. 

The prince goes silent for a moment watching the newcomers every move. 

“Xuxi. You can leave now, Ten will take it from here.” Winwin says in Chinese. Lucas nods and exits the throne room letting in a shorter man. 

“Good morning gentlemen.” Ten says in English as he walks up to the throne where he takes a seat on the stairs up to it. 

Winwin asks questions about each man, while Ten translates. 

In the shadows Ten noticed that Kun was moving around; the sign that Yuta was supposed to fake faint. 

“Guys, is it just me or is it really hot in here? I'm getting kind of dizzy…” Yuta says slightly swaying. 

Mark’s face is slightly shocked but well concealed while the other two have straight faces. Yuta falls to the floor breathing heavily. 

Hendery runs into the room taking Ten by the hand and running out. “It's not safe in here!” 

Kun comes out of hiding seemingly like he ran through the door to Yuta. “Hey, hey. Look at me.” Kun tries to calm down Yuta. 

Sicheng death glares the other three in the room. “Do any of you know what is happening to your companion?” 

“Nakamoto Yuta is now eliminated report back.” Jaehyun says holding up a pager of sorts. 

“Sorry Dong Sicheng, the little love of your life is now dead officially.” Johnny holds up a notebook filled with lines of writing and a match. He lights the match throwing both of them on the floor creating a small fire. The fire starts to grow catching onto the carpet. 

“Prince!!” Yangyang screeches and takes him away from the room. Xiaojun follows him with a giant bucket of water putting out the fire, but by the time the smoke cleared, Mark, Jaehyun, and Johnny were gone. 

After inspection of the room, they find an oddly body shaped hole in one of the windows, adding the cost of repairs to the list of things that needed to be repaired. 

“With this loss, we’ll have to cut off your ice cream shipments for a month.” Kun says totalling up the damage. 

“But my ice cream.” Sicheng pouts. 

“How about you check on Yuta you whiny baby.” Kun says guiding the prince towards Yuta’s room. 

“Kun! What if he doesn't wake up?” Sicheng asks outside the door. 

“He’ll be fine, he's probably exhausted from the acting. And don't worry, I checked he wasn't actually poisoned.” Kun says. 

Sicheng starts whining again when the door opens and a familiar smile faces him. “Hey Sichengie, how are you?” 

No words were passed but Sicheng jumps into Yuta’s arms. 

☆

_ I’ve finally found my other half again. _

_ Although I do wonder where Johnny, Jaehyun, and Mark went. _

“Yuta! Are you finished daydreaming? It's time to go!” Sicheng’s voice fills Yuta’s ears interrupting his thoughts. 

“I'm coming! I can't wait to see Taeyong and Ten again!” Yuta exclaims locking arms with Sicheng. 

Yuta decides that he could just focus on the present in front of him for now. There was no need to be focused on someone else’s life that wasn’t his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! :) leave a comment and kudos maybe?


End file.
